robotomycnfandomcom-20200213-history
Maimy
Maimy is a girl Thrasher has a crush on. Unfortunately, she is currently in a relationship with Megawatt. She completely ignores Thrasher even though her locker is right next to his. However sometimes she does treat him as a close friend, even expressing romantic feelings toward him, only to quickly change her mind if things don't go her way. She is voiced by Jesse Cantrell. Appearance Maimy is a tall pink female robot with a beautiful face, and a curvy physique body. Her head has pointed chin, with a light pink cap on her head with a row of red gems along it. She has a white and pink saw blade ponytail coming out of her head. She has red eyes and full light pink lips. She has hoop earrings with a beauty mark on her face. She wears a dull pink dress with a pink gem in it, and has robotic lanky arms that are light pink at the ends. She has long legs that end in high heel ankle boots with a white line near the tips. Personality Maimy seems to act like the everyday high school girl. She is a popular student at Harry S. Apocalypse High, and has the attention of a variety of boys such as Thrasher, Megawatt, and at one point even Blastus in Field Of Screams. Maimy's opinions on other robots change depending of their social, or physical status. She mainly shows romantic interest for Megawatt, often treating Thrasher and Blastus like they don't exist. However, she'll be friendly to Thrasher and Blastus when it benefits her. She has an on and off again relationship with Megawatt, who she's been dating since kindergarten. In the episode "El Presidente," she told Thrasher that she only dated Megawatt to make him jealous because she was in love with him, but was only telling him that to falsely reassure him. Maimy appears to be very notorious for her beauty and is constantly being the victim of most love problems with other boys. Relationships *'Thrasher' - Maimy is completely oblivious to Thrasher and barely talks to him. She was disgusted when Frenemy displayed a clip of Thrasher making out with a pillow with a picture of her face on it. She tends to forget him to the point of not knowing his name in Bling Thing. In the episode El Presidente, she was interested in him after he became school president, but was only dating him to become vice president and overthrow him. Her relationship with Thrasher is a rocky one at that, as he tends to mess things up with her last minute. She takes advantage Thrasher's crush, making him do her dirty work so she can do other things. *'Blastus' - Maimy doesn't interact much with Blastus, but whenever she does she tends to think that he's weird, annoying, and gross. She was attracted to him in the episode "Field of Screams," but only because of his growth spurt caused by the tonic he used. She was rivals with Blastus for trying to stop her from reaching presidency in El Presidente, which shows that they still aren't on good terms *'Megawatt' - Megawatt is her current boyfriend. In the episode "El Presidente," Maimy said the only reason she ever dated Megawatt was to make Thrasher jealous. Contradictory to that statement, in "Bling Thing," she claims she only dates Megawatt for his coolant system, and isn't fond of him as a person. Episode Appearances * 1x1 - Bling Thing * 1x2 - Frenemy * 1x3 - Playdate * 1x4 - Field of Screams * 1x5 - Mean Green * 1x6 - No Child Left Benign (Cameo) * 1x7 - El Presidente * 1x8 - Nana's Run * 1x10 - From Wretchneya with Love * 1x11 - The Maximus Destroyer Trivia *Her name is a pun on the common name "Amy," combining Amy and "maim." *Maimy is mostly interested in guys with the most powers and upgrades. *Her parents are never seen on the show. *In the episode "El Presidente" Maimy reveals her and Thrasher went to kindergarten together. Gallery Lovely Maimy.jpg Loving Maimy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Recurring Characters